Penguin Pox Epidemic
by Skoolgrl09
Summary: Oh.No. Somebody has caught the Penguin Pox.Find out who it is. BTW: This story is another branch off of " In the Not Too Distant Future" and takes place after it.It takes place before " Meet the Sergeants, in 2023".Also. Marlene is alive in this story.
1. Chapter 1

" Penguin Pox Epidemic"

Hello and welcome to the "Penguin Pox Epidemic". BTW: It is another branch off of " In the Not too Distant Future". Don't worry, I don't plan on putting any character deaths in here or making it tragic. It is just a one shot idea that I had on my mind. Anyway. Please enjoy. Warning: Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 1

In the otter habitat, at the Central Park Zoo, Skipper and Marlene were hastily packing their kids' food into

their lunch boxes. " Kids," Marlene shouted. " It's almost time for you to leave for school."

" Coming," Maddie, who was at the age of nine and in the fourth grade, rang as she ran out of her room,

which was hidden in the back of the habitat. The black and white otter dashed over to the dinner table and

stood by Marlene. She was wearing a purple ski jacket, along with a matching scarf, beanie cap, and boots.

Ever since she got older, the couple decided to give her her own room by having Rico blow a hole in the wall

and excavate another cave. Also, in the process of making a cave for Maddie, he also made one for Max.

Max, who's eyes were droopier than usual after he wakes up, slowly waddled out of his room, which was

across from Maddie's. " Coming," he grunted in a scratchy tone as he stopped at the end of the table, which

was facing toward Marlene and Skipper's bed. He was still dressed in his blue _Super Man_ footy pajamas,

which he had gotten for his birthday this year. Also, his brown and white feathers were dishevelled.

" Maxi, are you okay? You don't sound," Marlene piped, looked up, and widened her eyes. " Oh, my.

Skipper?"

" What is it," Skipper raised an eyebrow as he finished packing one of the lunch boxes then looked over at

the direction that Marlene was looking in. His widened his eyes, too. " Sweet marmalade," Skipper stuttered

out and he took a step back toward the cave exit of the otter habitat. " Stay away from me."

" Why," the five year old, Kindergarten Max shrugged.

" Look at your flippers," Maddie chirped.

" Is this suppose to be some type of joke," Max put his flippers on his hips. " Because it's not working."

" No, Son," Skipper uttered. " It's not a joke. Look."

Max looked down at his flippers. They were covered in small red dots. " Cool," Max hollered. " I can play

connect the dots. Wait until I show everyone at school."

" Uh, Max, I'm afraid your daddy and I can't allow you to go to school today," Marlene chimed.

" Why not," Max raised an eyebrow.

" Because you have the Penguin pox," Skipper whistled.

" Penguin pox," Max squeaked. " What's that?"

" It's a type of skin rash, which can be very irritable and can spread to other animals outside of our species.

Although, for some odd reason, they can't spread it back to the penguin species," Barbara retorted as she

and her sister came into the cave with Kowalski following not too far behind them. Doris was at work, aiding

to Darla the baboon. Apparently, she had spraigned her tail, while she was dancing. After that, Doris had

Kowalski take the girls with him and drop them off at the otter habitat on his way to the HQ. They were all

bundled up in jackets, scarves, and hats, too. It was about early December, but there was no snow on the

ground, yet.

" Huh," Max tilted his head at his cousin, who was wearing yellow.

" It's contagious like cooties," Debra, who was dressed in pink, groaned. She had caught the Penguin pox

from Barbara once, which had eventually changed into Dolphin pox.

" Oh," Max uttered as Marlene walked over to him and felt his forehead with her paw. He was steaming hot.

" I see that Max has finally caught the Penguin pox," Kowalski, who was dressed in green, stated as he

stood next to Skipper.

" I know," Skipper sighed. " I'm afraid."

" Why," Kowalski raised an eyebrow.

" I've never had the penguin pox before," Skipper said with a sigh.

" Did you get vaccinated from it, at least," Kowalski chimed.

" What do you think," Skipper raised his voice a bit.

" I'm going to take that as a no," Kowalski looked down at his feet then looked back up. " You know, if

you're afraid of catching the Penguin pox, you might want to consider getting the shot for it, today."

" And deal with the pain and the agony from that sharp needle," Skipper squawked. " No can do."

" Okay," Kowalski then folded his flippers. " But I fear I must warn you that the Penguin pox are far more

worse when adults catch them. According to Doris, adults who catch the Penguin pox have a one in two-

hundred and fifty chance of dying from them."

" I'll take my chances on those odds," Skipper stated, flatly with a smirk.

" Suit yourself," Kowalski groaned. " But if you catch them, you'll miss a week's worth of work. Not to

mention that you may have to go to the hospital due to a high fever."

" Kowalski," Skipper barked. " Whether I'm sick or not, I'll still go to work anyways. Plus it takes more than

a few itchy pimples and a fever to drag me down."

" Whatever," Kowalski rolled his eyes then looked up at the clock which was hanging above the exit of the

otter habitat. It was a quarter past seven in the morning, leaving only fifteen minutes until the schools

began their classes. " Girls," Kowalski turned to his daughters. " You might want to hustle to the central

furnace room. School's about to start soon."

" Okay, girls," Maddie winnied toward Barbara and Debra. " First off, what are our options for getting to

school on time?"

" I say we take Uncle Rico's skateboard," Barbara chimed. " It's got wheels, plus the three of us can fit on

it."

" I say we take your daddy's car," Debra piped. " It's much faster than a skateboard."

" That could work," Maddie nodded her head.

" Oh, no," Skipper snapped. " You're too young to be driving my car or any other motorized vehicle."

" But it's black with flames and it's cool," Maddie squeaked

" The answer is still no," Skipper stated, sternly.

" Come on," Maddie smiled then clasped her paws together while widening her sapphire blue eyes. "

Please. I'll clean the HQ for a week if you let me drive it."

" Alright, deal," Skipper smirked at her.

" Yes," Maddie hissed with a grin.

" Whoo, hoo," Debra tweeted.

" When you're fifteen and a half and have your learner's permit," Marlene added.

" Fifty and a half," Max shrieked. " Wow. That's how old you have to be to drive? Man you guys must be

really old."

"No, Maxi," Kowalski shook his head. " **Fifteen** and a half."

" Oh," Max mumbled then began scratching his flippers. " must these be so itchy?"

" Don't do that," Marlene snapped as she grabbed a hold of Max's flippers. " You'll only make them worse."

" Fifteen and a half," Maddie raised her voice a bit then moaned." Fish sticks."

" Daddy," Debra grinned at Kowalski.

" I concur with Skipper, Debra," Kowalski shrugged. " You and Maddie will have to wait approximately six

and a half years and have your learner's perment. Sorry."

" Aww," Debra and Maddie groaned as they folded their flippers and arms.

" Why don't you girls run to school," Skipper uttered. " That always worked for me."

" Okay," Maddie and Debra scoffed then ran or hopped outside toward the school, leaving Barbara behind.

" Hey," Barbara squawked then began waddling after them. " Wait for me."

" Kids," Kowalski chuckled as he looked over at Skipper and Marlene then paused. " I should probably follow

them and make sure that they get to the school safely. Meet you at the HQ."

* * *

Aww. Poor Max. Getting the Penguin pox. Anyways. Coming up next in Chapter 2. Catch what happens after Kowalski leaves. Please stay tuned and find out more. BTW: This story is supposed to happen before " Meet the Sergeants, in 2013". Thank-you for reading this message.


	2. Chapter 2

" Penguin Pox Epidemic"

Thanks for the reviews everyone. They were fantastic. Now here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. Warning: Chapter may be revised.

Chapter 2

" Okay," Skipper stated just as Kowalski began waddling out the door. The lead penguin then laid a flipper on

one of his brother's shoulders. " On second thought, why don't you head to the HQ? I'll follow the girls."

" Whatever's clever," Kowalski rolled his eyes then left for the HQ.

" Uh, Skipper," Marlene chirped as she picked Max up off of the floor. " On your way back, do you think you

can pick up some fish noodle soup for Maxi, please?"

" Sure, Marlene," Skipper shrugged as Marlene walked over to him.

" Thanks, Skipper," Marlene smiled then she and Skipper kissed.

" Ugh," Max cringed as he covered his eyes. " Are you trying to make me sicker?"

" Sorry, Maxi," Marlene giggled after she and Skipper pulled away from each other. " See you later, Skipper."

" See you later, Marlene," Skipper chimed then waddled off to follow Maddie, Barbara, and Debra to school.

About twenty minutes later, he returned with a can of fish noodle soup and looked around the habitat. He

saw Max laying down on the couch with Marlene sitting next to him. Sitting right next to Marlene was a stack

of storybooks, which were mostly fairytales.

" And the little bear said ' Somebody's been sleeping in my bed and there she is'," Marlene made a high-

pitched voice, while reading the story _Goldilocks and the Three Bears_. " Soon, Goldilocks woke up to find the

three bears staring at her. Terrified, she ran out of their house and never returned."

" Wow," Max's eyes widened as he grinned. " That sounds like the story about the first time King Julien

sneaked into the HQ."

" Yeah," Skipper snorted. " Except instead having three bears and a little girl, there were four penguins and a

nut job of a lemur who thinks he is a king."

" I thought that London and J.J.'s daddy was a king," Max raised an eyebrow.

" Well he's not," Skipper uttered as he waddle over to the couch and held out the canned soup to his wife. "

Here you go, Marlene."

" Thanks, Skipper," Marlene chirped as she grabbed the can. " Would you mind reading Max the next book in

the pile, while I go whip this up?"

" Depends," Skipper rang, sternly. " Has he touched or breathed on the books, since he's had the Penguin

pox?"

" No," Marlene piped. " I don't think so. Why?"

" No reason," Skipper uttered then thought to himself._ Maybe now would be a good time to tell __Marlene. I mean, _

_I have been married to the woman for ten years. On second thought, maybe I shouldn't tell her. __After all, I didn't _

_catch the Penguin pox as a kid. I wonder if I was hatched immuned to them."_

" Alright," Marlene tweeted then hopped off of the couch. " Well, if you need me, you know where to find me."

After that, she walked over to the kitchen area of the otter habitat and began digging through the wooden

cabinets, immediately. She located a small, metal pan then pulled it out. Next, she placed it on top of an Easy

bake stove slash oven, which was sitting close to the wall then turned a knob to turn on the fire. Next, she

poured the soup, along with a can of water into the pan, and began boiling the liquid.

Meanwhile, Skipper sat down where Marlene had sat on the couch, picked up one of the books, and began

reading the story_ Jack and the Beanstalk_. " Okay. In a small village, lived a boy named Jack, who lived with his

mother who owned a cow," the penguin muttered then scratched the side of his neck with his free flipper. "

Unfortunately, the mother grew ill and decided to give the cow to her son in hopes of him trading it for some

medicine. After giving the cow to her son, the boy decided to go into…" He fidgeted as he felt his back itch. "

Into town and brought the cow with him. Along the way, he ran across a man who was willing to buy the

cow. The…" Skipper then scratched one of his flippers. " Boy said no, but the man convinced him otherwise.

He told him that he would trade him three seeds for the cow. At first, the boy wasn't sure, but the man told

him that all he had to do was plant the seeds and he would become wealthy. The boy jumped around happily

and accepted the offer…Man, this boy is blind…Anyway, from there, he ran home and showed his mother the

seeds. His mother was skeptic about them and told him that it was a horrible trade…Thank-you, Mrs. Jack's

momma…To her dismay, the boy ignored her then planted the seeds, anyway. The next day, something,"

Skipper grunted out as he scratched himself uncontrollably with one flipper. " Excuse me for a moment, Maxi.

I think this winter air is starting to dry out my skin." He set the book down then waddled over to the

bathroom, which was located down the hall, where Maddie and Max's rooms were.

When Skipper entered the bathroom, he waddled over to the pedestal sink, which was located right in front

of him. Above it, sat a small, rectangular cabinet with a mirror on it. Skipper opened the cabinet then

searched through it, until he found what he was looking for and pulled it out. It was a small bottle of skin

lotion for birds. The penguin sighed, opened the bottle, and put some lotion onto his flippers. From there, he

lathered it into his skin. " There," Skipper exclaimed after he had put the lotion back in the cabinet. " That

should do it." He turned to leave, but felt itchy, again. Skipper groaned then opened the cabinet, once more

to get the bottle out. Only this time, he looked at the expiration date, along with the ingredients. It was still

all right to use. The lotion did not expire for another year and the ingredients were still the same.

Skipper scratched the top of his head and put the lotion back in the cabinet, again. " I wonder if I'm having

an allergic reaction to that stuff," he muttered under his breath then looked to his left at the bathtub with

clawed feet. " Maybe if I take a shower, I'll feel better." He hopped into the shower, washed the lotion off

then hopped out. Even after taking a shower, Skipper's skin was still irritating him, like a fly that refuses to

leave. " What in the name of rice and beans is wrong with me," he barked then went to pull back his feathers

on one of his flippers. Right when he was about to pull back his feathers, he heard Marlene shouting.

" Skipper," Marlene chanted. " Are you okay?"

" I'm fine, Marlene," Skipper hollered then dried off with a nearby white towel. Next, he exited the bathroom

and waddled back into the livingroom.

" Are you sure," Marlene chirped as she placed a TV tray with a bowl of fish noodle soup on it, on top of Max's

lap. " You were in there for half an hour."

" Yes, I'm sure," Skipper buzzed then scratched his side, letting out a quiet snarl. " Oh, for the love of…Ugh."

He swiftly pulled back his feathers on his flippers this time and peered down at his skin. Suddenly, his eyes

widened as he stared at the sight before him.

* * *

Dun. Dun. Dun. Oh, no. It can't be. It just can't be. Don't worry, though. I promised myself and to all who read this that there will be no character death in this story. Anyway. Coming up next in Chapter 3. Catch the rest of Skipper's reaction to the sight. Please stay tuned and find out more. BTW: I'm sorry if the _Jack and the Beanstalk_ story was a little inaccurate. I was trying to type it from memory, seeing is that I don't have the book, plus I haven't read it since I was little. Anyways. Thank-you for reading this message.


	3. Chapter 3

" Penguin Pox Epidemic"

Thanks for the reviews everyone. They were wonderful. Now here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. Warning: Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 3

" What is it," Marlene raised an eyebrow at him.

" What do you think it is," Skipper wailed as he glanced up, but only because he was startled.

" Oh, no," Marlene gasped, knowing what it was then walked toward a walkie-talkie, which was sitting on a

small table, next to the bed. She picked it up and began pushing buttons on it. Soon, it began beeping, until

there was a click.

" Hello, this is Nurse Doris Kiara Sergeant," Doris echoed.

" Hey, Doris," Marlene rang. " It's Marlene. I'm just calling to say that I think Skipper has the Penguin pox."

" The Penguin pox, huh," Doris whistled. " I'll be over, right away. By the way, has Maxi been infected by the

Penguin pox, yet?"

" Yes," Marlene squeaked. " As a matter of fact, he's staying home sick, today."

" All right," Doris stated. " See you soon." About ten minutes later, Doris arrived at the otter habitat with

her medical tools. Next, she walked over to Skipper, who was now sitting on the couch. " So, Marlene told me

that you have the Penguin pox?"

" Yes," Skipper nodded his head once. " And they itch like poison ivy."

" Let me check that," Doris tweeted, grabbed one of Skipper's flippers then gently pushed the feathers back.

She squinted her eyes to get a better look at his skin. It was covered in tiny red dots.

" Well," Marlene shrugged as she stood behind Doris.

Doris looked back at Marlene. " He definitely has the Penguin pox," the dolphin sighed. " And the start of

them by the looks of it. I suggest that Skipper and Max both get plenty of sleep, fluids, and ointment, when

necessary. Also, make sure that they bathe in warm water to help soothe their skin."

" So, it's just like dealing with the Otter pox," Marlene piped.

" Yep," Doris chimed as she nodded her head then began exiting the habitat. " Well, see you later. Bye."

" Bye," The family grunted as Doris left.

" Thanks for the help," Marlene chanted then turned to Skipper. Skipper turned to her then narrowed his

eyes.

" I'm not calling in sick," Skipper howled as he folded his flippers.

" Okay," Marlene sighed as she rolled her eyes then sat down next to Skipper. " But if you feel drowsy or

anything, take a break or come straight home. Alright? Peanut butter?"

" Marlene," Skipper blushed as Max chortled. " I've told you not to call me that, since we got back from our

second honeymoon."

" What," Marlene shrugged with a giggle. " You've been calling me Otterpop, ever since you had that

nightmare about me, five years ago."

" Alright," Skipper groaned. " But not in public or in front of the kids."

" Okay," Marlene nodded her head.

Soon, Skipper started scratching his flipper, again. " Man," he growled. " This is worse than the time I had to

wear that cast on my flipper or those sandpaper underpants that Manfreedy and Johnson dared me to

parade around in for a week."

" Quit scratching," Marlene bellowed. " Unless you want those spots to get bigger."

" No thanks," Skipper hollered with widened eyes as he stopped scratching then looked up at the clock. It

was already eight-twenty in the morning. " I've get to get going," Skipper jumped off of the couch then

glanced at Marlene. " Love you, Otterpop." He smirked, turned around, and waddled away.

" Love you, too, Peanut butter," Marlene tilted her head as she smiled playfully.

Skipper froze at the exit to the otter habitat. " I'll be back around break time to help you with Maxi," he

stated then continued waddling away.

" Alright," Marlene chattered then turned her head to Max.

" Otter pop," Max guffawed as he raised a spotted eyebrow. " Peanut butter? Now that's embarrassing." He

stopped laughing to reach a flipper up to scratch his face, until Marlene gave him a glare. Max chuckled then

swung his flipper back down.

Ten minutes later, at the HQ, Skipper's brothers were staring at him with tilted heads. " Skipper," Private

chirped. " Why are you scratching yourself so much?"

" It's the air," Skipper sniffed as he continuously scratched himself at random times. " It's drying out my skin."

" You caught the Penguin pox, didn't you," Kowalski uttered.

" What," Skipper squeaked as he stopped scratching for a brief moment. " No…No. Not at all." Soon after

saying that, Skipper snarled scratched himself, again then stopped, once more.

" Flipper," Kowalski grunted as he stretched one of his flippers out and waved it toward himself.

" Kowalski, if you want to dance with someone, go ask Doris," Skipper snapped as he put his flippers on his

hips. " She is your wife, after all."

" I just want to take a look at your skin," Kowalski sighed.

" No thanks," Skipper huffed.

The tall penguin raised an eyebrow, folded his flippers then smirked." I'll have you know, before your

wedding day, I caught you and Marlene," Just before he finished what he was going to say, he was cut off by

Skipper's flipper covering his beak. " Gotcha." He shouted as he reached up and clamped Skipper's flipper.

" Hey," Skipper barked then pulled back, trying to get free. " Let go."

" Hold on," Kowalski grumbled then took a quick look at his flipper. " Aha. So you do have the Penguin pox."

" Yeah," Skipper spat as he finally yanked his flipper out of Kowalski's grip. " What of it?"

" You have it," Kowalski piped. " That's what of it."

" Skipper," Private chirped. " Why on earth are you catching the Penguin pox so late?"

" That's because I never caught it as a chick, nor had the shot to get immuned to it," Skipper buzzed.

" Skipper, I advise that you go home," Kowalski chimed.

" Not a chance, Kowalski," Skipper waved one of his flippers in the air. " As long as I can get my tail feathers

out of bed, I'm perfectly fine training, today."

" But you're only going to get worse," Private tweeted, holding his flippers up to his face.

" Uh-huh," Rico grunted as he nodded his head.

" No, I won't," Skipper raised his voice a bit. " Besides, I've trained when I had the stomach flu."

" Yes, but you wound up getting your stomach pumped at the hospital approximately ten minutes after you

were training," Kowalski uttered then paused. " You should probably go back to the otter habitat and get

some rest."

" Kowalski, they're pimples that itch," Skipper hissed then shrugged. " How bad can the Penguin pox be?"

" Ugh," Rico quivered, remembering when he himself had caught the Penguin pox.

" Very," Kowalski scoffed. " Right now, for you, it is only the beginning. Now please, go to bed. I can handle

things here."

" Really," Skipper grinned as he folded his flippers. " Can you do a _one hand stand, flying kick twist combo?_"

" No," Kowalski shook his head.

" Then no," Skipper roared as a frown took over his beak. Suddenly, he began to shiver.

" Fever," Kowalski chattered.

" No," Skipper stammered as he shook. Kowalski rolled his eyes then felt his brother's forehead.

" You're burning up," Kowalski half whispered, removed his flipper then raised his voice. "As both your

lieutenant and second in command, I hereby temporarily relieve you of duty, until you recover."

" What," Skipper shrieked as he flung his flippers to his sides. " You can't do that."

" Yes, I can," Kowalski dinged, pulled out a thick, paperback, military handbook for penguins from behind his

back, cracked it open, and peered at the pages. " According to Chapter 506, page 999, 331, subsection A

dash 3.14 or pi, if the Skipper or leader is stricken by an ailment or has a serious injury, the lieutenant or

second in command has permission to temporarily relieve him slash her of duty, until full recovery." After that,

he quickly slammed the book shut then put it back behind his back.

" Okay, I'll leave," Skipper moaned as he rolled his eyes then thundered. " But when I come back, I expect

this base to be in tip top shape. Comprende?"

" Can do, Sir," Kowalski honked as he saluted Skipper. Next, Private and Rico followed Kowalski. Skipper

copied them.

" Until then, get better soon," Private tweeted as he and the group dropped their flippers. " Okay, Skipper?"

" That much I can and will do, Private," Skipper gruffed then began waddling back to the otter habitat. " See

ya."

* * *

LOL. Otterpop? Peanut butter? Now that's funny, but cute. Whoa. That is a lot of pages for just one book. It's a wonder what sized font was used for that, along with the amount of chapters in it. Anyway. Coming up next in Chapter 4. Catch what happens after Skipper goes back to the otter habitat. Also, catch how Kowalski leads the group. Please stay tuned and find out more.


	4. Chapter 4

" Penguin Pox Epidemic"

Thanks for the reviews, everyone. They were awesome. Now here's the next chapter. Please enjoy. Warning: Chapter may be revised, again.

Chapter 4

When he got back, Marlene was putting Max's left over soup into the fridge. After she closed the fridge

door, she turned around and spotted Skipper. " Break time, already," Marlene peeped with raised an

eyebrow.

" No," Skipper mumbled as he glowered, which made Max shrink down. "Kowalski sent me home."

" What," Marlene chimed with a chuckle as she approached her husband. "No phone call to the

caretakers?"

" Now why would he," Skipper piped then paused with a groan. " Oh? Ha. Ha. Very funny."

" Well Skipper, it is a childhood disease," Marlene tweeted as she came to a stop in front of Skipper.

" Uh-huh," Skipper murmured as he raised an eyebrow at her. " I'm going to go to sleep." He waddled over

to his and Marlene's bed and crawled underneath the covers. Next, he positioned himself on the right side

of the bed and faced the wall. Suddenly, he felt something tap him on the shoulder. Skipper rolled around

to see who it was. It was Max.

" Daddy," Maxi chirped as he twiddled with his flippers and glanced down at his feet. " Are you mad at me

for giving the Penguin pox to you?"

" No, Son," Skipper rang as he sat up, supporting himself on his flippers. " Why would you think that?"

" Well you looked angry at me when you came inside," Max muttered as he glanced up at his father. Just

then, Skipper placed his flippers on the sides of Max's body, lifted him up, and set him on his lap.

" Angry, huh," Skipper giggled with a grin as he looked down at his son. " If I were angry, would I do this?"

The lead penguin began tickling Max's tummy with one of his flippers, making him chuckle.

" No," Max chortled as he tried to breathe. " Now, please stop tickling me. You're going to make me wet

myself."

" We birds don't wet ourselves, we…Ah, nevermind," Skipper laughed as he stopped tickling Max. " Now,

I've got to get some sleep and so do you."

" Can I sleep with you, please," Max whistled as he looked up at his father with large eyes and a wide grin.

They were the exact same eyes that Marlene used on him whenever she wanted him to rub her sore feet

or help her cook dinner.

" Why," Skipper tilted his head with a slight frown.

" I hate going to sleep by myself when I'm sick," Max whimpered. " Plus, you remember the penguin credo,

don't you? Or did you forget?"

" Alright," Skipper sighed as he rolled his eyes. " You can sleep with me. But don't be expecting this kind

of treatment when you're older, okay?"

" Okay," Max buzzed then wrapped his flippers around his father's neck. Next, he hopped between the

body pillow, which was in the center of the bed, and his father. Afterward, he slid underneath the covers,

and cuddled up to Skipper, facing toward him.

Marlene, who was watching from the couch area, walked over to the bed and knelt down beside Skipper. "

You do realize that you've made a mistake of letting him do that, right," she whispered.

" I know," Skipper groaned then peeped as he looked over at Marlene. " But he gave me the eyes,

Marlene. The eyes."

" Uh-huh," Marlene chimed as she raised an eyebrow then kissed Skipper on the cheek. " Have a good

nap, Skippy."

" Whatever you say, Mommy. I mean, Marlene," Skipper bantered with a smirk. Marlene giggled, kissed Max

on the forehead, then walked over to the couch. She picked up the books and put them back in Max's

room. When she was done, she found Skipper and Max sound asleep.

" Aww, that is so adorable," Marlene cooed as she clasped her paws together. Suddnely, they both let out

a roaring snore, followed by a few snorts. " Never mind," Marlene grunted. About an hour later, Marlene

decided to take a nap on her side of the bed. Skipper, who had just barely woken up, after his wife had

went to sleep, decided to sneak out of the cave and head over to the penguin habitat.

When he got to the penguin habitat, he stealthly dived into the cool water, which surrounded the building

in the middle, and peeked through one of the portholes of the HQ. From there, he could see his brothers

practicing their fighting skills. Skipper sighed to himself as thoughts of wanting to train sailed through his

mind. Unfortunately, his thoughts were interrupted when he began to feel faint. He was burning a fever,

again, plus he was under the water for almost twenty minutes, which had made his head feel even more

cloudy. Suddenly, without hesitation, Skipper began moving his feet and flippers, rapidly, trying to get his

head above the surface of the water. Unfortunately, he passed out before he had reached the surface and

began sinking to the bottom. A few minutes later, he opened his eyes to find his brothers standing over

him, with worried looks on their faces.

" Skipper," Private wailed. " Are you alright?"

" I'm fine," Skipper coughed as he stood up on the platform. " Just tired and itchy. That's all."

" Uh-huh," Kowalski muttered as he put his flippers on his hips. " Did you come over here to train?"

" No," Skipper sternly stated. " I came over here to check on you boys."

" Skipper," Kowalski groaned as he rolled his eyes. " If you wanted to check on us, all you had to do was

use the walkie-talkie to call us. Now…"

" I know. I know," Skipper sighed with a moan. " Go back to the otter habitat."

" I'll see to it that you get there safely," Kowalski piped.

From there, Skipper and Kowalski waddled back to the otter habitat. When they got there, they saw

Marlene with her arms folded, narrowing her eyes at Skipper. " Skipper O'Reilly Sergeant," She snarled. "

Where on earth have you been?"

" Recon," Skipper tweeted. " And please don't call me by my full name. I'm not a chick, anymore, nor are

you my momma."

" You were supposed to stay in bed," Marlene snapped.

" I was," Skipper snapped back. " But then I woke up and decided to go check on the team real quick,

before you and Maxi got up."

" Skipper," Marlene groaned as she placed her paw on her forehead. " There are more important things to

deal with right now than just work."

" Like," Skipper boomed, now realizing what he said was a poor choice.

" Never mind," Marlene growled then stormed out of the habitat.

" Marlene," Skipper chirped then followed his wife, leaving Kowalski alone with Maxi. " Marlene, wait."

" Well," Kowalski mumbled with a sigh. " There's the highlight of my day."

" Did my parents always act like this," Max, who had just woken up, chirped.

" Occasionally," Kowalski half-whispered.

Meanwhile, outside, Marlene was standing in front of the pond with her arms crossed. Her back was facing

toward Skipper. " Marlene," Skipper squeaked. " I'm sorry. Will you please listen to me?"

" No, you listen to me," Marlene roared as she whipped her body around, pointing at herself. " Ever since

the day I met you, you were always work, work, work. Even when you were sick or injured, it was always

work, work, work."

" What's your point," Skipper piped with a shrug as Marlene refolded her arms.

" You're not going to live much longer if you keep doing stuff like that to yourself," Marlene muttered as she

tried holding back tears in her eyes then turned her body back around. " I mean, I don't mind if you work.

Just not when you're sick or injured."

" Oh, I see," Skipper muttered under his breath then wrapped a flipper around Marlene's shoulders. "

Marlene, if it makes you feel better, I was planning on retiring from the military in nine years, anyway."

" You were," Marlene peeped as she looked over, revealing tears in her eyes.

" Of course," Skipper whistled as he smiled." Come on. Let's go back inside."

* * *

Marlene was acting like she was Skipper's mother. LOL. Anyway. Coming up next in Chapter 5. Catch what happens after Skipper and Marlene go back inside the cave. Please stay tuned and find out more. BTW: If you would like to guest star in any of my current stories, please Private Message me, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank-you for reading this message.


	5. Chapter 5

" Penguin Pox Epidemic"

Thanks for the reviews and patience, everyone. They were awesome. Now here's the next chapter. Please enjoy.

Chapter 5

" Alright," Marlene retorted. From there, the pair walked into the cave and found Kowalski and Maxi talking to each other.

" Anyway," Maxi tweeted as he rocked back and forth on his butt, while sitting at the very end of Skipper's side of the bed. " Did you know my daddy talks in his sleep?"

" Yes, I do," Kowalski uttered from a kneeled position in front of the young penguin. " As a matter of fact, he recited Shakespeare's novel _Romeo and Juliet_ once for a whole

week, after he took a test on it in high school. Also, he used to say your mother's name a lot, too, but I won't go into details on that one. You're much too young to hear about

it."

" You were eavesdropping on me," Skipper chirped as he came up behind his closest brother.

" Well, it was hard not to, seeing that you talk really loud," Kowalski uttered as he turned to face his older brother.

" I don't talk really loud," Skipper scoffed. " I talk extremely loud."

" True," Kowalski retorted then began waddling outside. " Look. I've got to get back to the HQ. Bye."

" Bye," Skipper murmured then waddled over to his bed, causing his son to scoot over. He crawled underneath the covers, again and laid down on his back, staring at the

ceiling. " Skipper," he whispered to himself. " It's high time you win this war against the Penguin Pox Epidemic." After that, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next day, Skipper woke up and climbed out of bed, feeling less feverish and dizzy, unlike the day before. From there, he waddled into the bathroom and looked into the

mirror. When he looked into the mirror, he widened his eyes and froze. He had pictures of rocket ships, racecars, and monster trucks drawn all over his pearl feathers in black

marker. " Ma…Ma," Skipper stumbled then hollered. " Maximillion O'Reilly Sergeant."

" I'm right here," Maxi squeaked after he covered his ears. It turns out, he was standing in the doorway of the bathroom when Skipper shouted, while waiting to use the

restroom. " What is it," he piped.

" Explain this," Skipper snarled as he turned around and pointed at the pictures. The young penguin lowered his flippers down to his sides as he stared up at Skipper.

" I got bored and decided to play connect the dots," Max buzzed with a shrug.

" So you doodled all over me," Skipper shrieked as he put his flippers on his hips.

" I ran out of room to doodle all over myself," Maxi piped as he gestured to his feathers. He had the same drawings on him, too.

" You doodled," Skipper paused then smacked himself in the face with one of his flippers, shaking his head. " Please, tell me this isn't permanent."

" It's not," Max chimed with a grin. " It's _Sharpie_."

" Oh, sweet mother of Thomas Edison," Skipper shouted as he popped his head up from his flippers. " It looks like you and I are going to have to pluck out all of our feathers,

because of this."

" Pluck," Max squeaked as he cringed.

" Yes," Skipper groaned as he approached Maxi.

" Can't we just bleach them," Max squeaked. " Or cut the feathers, instead?"

" No," Skipper grunted then grabbed a hold of one of Maxi's flipper, while waddling toward the door. " Come on. Your momma isn't going to be too happy to hear about this."

A couple of minutes later, Marlene was staring wide eyed at her husband and son, who were standing on the floor on the right side of the bed, while sitting on her side of the

bed. " He did what," she sputtered.

" He used a _Sharpie_ to doodle himself some pretty pictures and now we have to pluck ourselves," Skipper growled a little.

" Skipper, I'm sure the marker will wear off after a few days," Marlene chortled. " Besides, it'll give you something to look at, if you're bored."

"Marlene, if I wanted doodles on my body, I would've gotten a tattoo," Skipper squawked. " And as of today, I want this stuff off of me, pronto."

" Okay," Marlene scoffed as she rolled her eyes then returned them to Skipper. " Have you tried scrubbing with a hot, soapy wet wash cloth?"

" Marlene, that only does more damage," Skipper yiped. " Just ask Kowalski. He knows. As a matter of fact, he used a permanent marker by accident, once while using his

body as a notepad, since he ran out of paper. Poor guy looked like he was mauled for months, until he started molting."

"Well, I don't know what else to tell ya," Marlene piped. " Either you stick with damaged feathers for a while or wait for the ink to wear off. Your choice and no, plucking is not

an option, unless you want a cold."

" Alright, I'll wait," Skipper mumbled.

" Same here," Maxi chirped. " I like my drawings and my feathers."

" And I would like it if you ask before you swipe things off the counter, Maxi," Marlene peeped as she raised an eyebrow at him.

" Okay," Max sighed as he looked down at the floor then glanced over at Maddie. She walked through her bedroom door and headed toward her family with her back pack

hanging off of her shoulders.

" Hey…whoa," Maddie chirped then paused as she gawked at her father and brother. " What happened to you two?"

" Don't ask," Skipper half-whispered as he glanced over at his daughter.

" Your brother got bored," Marlene stated.

()

LOL. Maxi just had to doodle . LOL. Whoa. Skipper is steamed big time. Anywho. Coming up next in Chapter 6. See what happens after Marlene answers Maddie's question. Please stay tuned and find out more.


	6. Chapter 6

" Penguin Pox Epidemic"

Thanks for the reviews and patience, everybody. Here's the final chapter. Please, enjoy.

Chapter 6

"Oh," Maddie stated then walked toward her bedroom. "Alright then."

"Ugh, time for Operation: Scrubadubdub," Skipper moaned as he waddled toward the bathroom, sliding his webbed feet

across the floor.

Maxi followed, but stayed a few feet behind him. Several minutes later, the penguins waddled out of the bathroom. All of

their feathers were broken and ruffled. Marlene widened her eyes then slowly walked toward them.

"This is what I was talking about," Skipper hissed and glared.

"Hey, you'll get some new ones, eventually," Marlene uttered, while smirking.

"Not until molting season, which is a few months away," Skipper squeaked, while putting his flippers on his hips.

"Oh," Marlene muttered.

"Yeah," Skipper coughed.

Maxi looked in a mirror then grinned.

"I look cool," he chimed.

"You look like you stood in front of Ringtail's boom box, while the volume was on full blast, for too long," Skipper said.

"It's still cool to me," Maxi chirped.

Skipper groaned, rolled his eyes then trudged to bed. Next, he dropped his head onto his pillow, lying down.

"This is going to be a long week," he muffled.

Soon, Kowalski, Rico, and Private entered the cave, quietly. Skipper glanced up, widened his eyes then draped the covers

over his entire body.

"Hello, Skipper," Private peeped as he and the rest of the team stepped over to the bed. "How are you feeling, today?"

"Still a little under the weather, but I feel better," Skipper murmured.

"Are you sure," Kowalski stated, while raising an eyebrow. "You weren't bundled up like that, yesterday."

"He removed marker ink from his feathers and wound up damaging them in the process," Marlene uttered, while folding her

arms. "Same goes for Maxi."

"How on Earth did that happen," Private squawked, while widening his eyes.

"Maxi got bored out of his mind and decided to doodle all over himself and me," Skipper huffed, while still hiding. "Now,

we're both having bad feather months, because of it."

Suddenly, Rico ripped the covers off of Skipper and tossed them into a corner.

"He's not lying," he grunted, while pointing at him.

"No," Skipper stated sarcastically. "Really?"

"Skipper, it was an accident," Private said, while grinning and shrugging. "After all, children will be children."

"Private, if your kids drew all over you, would you be mad," Skipper said, while raising an eyebrow.

"Just a little, but then I would laugh," Private squeaked.

"Oh, really," Skipper huffed as he sat up.

The team chuckled, until he glared at them.

"Yes, really," Private chirped.

Skipper stood up then waddled over to the corner, hastily. Suddenly, he snatched the blanket, wrapped it around his

shoulders then waddled back to the bed. The group glanced at each other.

" Wake me when this nightmare is over," Skipper uttered.

" Okay," the group retorted, while watching him.

A week later, Maxi opened his eyes then waddled to the bathroom, yawning. Next, the penguin chick glanced at the mirror

and widened his eyes.

" Momma," he shouted, while grinning. " Daddy, I'm all better."

" What," Skipper uttered as he entered the bathroom. " Oh. Your Penguin Pox are gone."

" Yeah, and so are yours, Daddy," Maxi chimed, while pointing at him. " Look."

Skipper looked into the mirror then widened his eyes.

" Well I'll be a monkey's uncle," he stated, while smirking.

" What's going on here," Marlene chirped, while entering the bathroom.

" We're all better," Maxi chirped then pointed at his face. "See?"

" Well, that's good," Marlene said, while grinning.

" We still look like we got into a fight with a weed whacker, though," Skipper murmured.

" True," Marlene buzzed, while giggling. " Honestly, I'd rather have you looking like a mess and be healthy than looking well

groomed and be sick."

" Thanks, I guess," Skipper retorted, while snickering. " Now, if you'll excuse me. I've got to go kick some feathery butts."

789797899

Yay. Skipper and Maxi are all better. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing this story. I appreciated it.


End file.
